


Support Your Local Wizard

by Scathach



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Your Local Wizard

"Gen-chan, are you sure that's not too many donuts?" Yuuki seemed a little worried at the amount of donuts Gentarou had managed to amass in a single supermarket plastic bag, she knew Wizard loved those pastries, but there was no way anybody could eat so many!

"Don't worry, they won't go to waste!" Gentarou gave his friend a wide smile, and checking his watch realized it was time to go. "Well, I gotta go now. See you later, guys!"

"Oh, we won't wait up for you..." The sly smile on J.K.'s face made Gentarou's cheeks color red, so he quickly turned around and with a wave left the club headquarters.

-

As soon as he stepped out of the station, Gentarou spotted Haruto waiting for him. The man was on his bike, casually leaning on the handlebars, and Gentarou conceded himself a couple of seconds of staring before waving his hand up in the air.

"Haruto-san!" Running up to him, he also raised his other hand to show off his present.

"Are those..." Haruto had a small smile on his face already.

"Plain sugar, of course," reassured him Gentarou, with a solemn nod.

"Well then, let's go somewhere quiet to eat them, shall we?" Haruto raised his own hands, and the younger Rider noticed he was holding two helmets.

Once he was wearing the helmet and sitting on the bike, Gentarou hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around Haruto's waist to hold himself steady. It was a normal thing to do, after all, and if maybe he held himself a little closer than necessary hopefully nobody would notice.


End file.
